


Angel with no halo

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You're a police officer and that's why you think Lucifer is constantly trying to drag you into his bed. One evening when he shows up you can't take it anymore and tell him everything that's on your mind.





	Angel with no halo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited. This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Life was never a bed of roses for you. Your parents were drug abusers, you were bullied in school, guys always try to use you for sex, girls always envy your looks and in general you feel like life decided to make you suffer. But you never let your bad luck and bad life in general get to you. You knew that nothing will change if you’ll be bitter so you tried to always smile, to always be a better person. Sometimes you felt like you’re in one of those cheap melodramas where everyone hates poor and nice main hero who later in life becomes rich, loved and happy. You know it’s stupid to think that way, but deep in your heart you hope that after you die you will be remembered for your good deeds, not for people who surround you.  
And you wanted to make change in life, to help other people. That’s how you ended up in police academy and that’s how now you work as a police officer. That’s how you met famous Lucifer Morningstar. Well, since you’re not the partying type you didn’t even know him (which got him highly offended in a funny way) but quite soon you two became something close to friends. It wasn’t because of your initiative either. After Lucifer’s night club Lux was broke into you reacted to the report and went there. Lucifer was already there with his bartender. Apparently they both live in Lux’s building but neither of them heard anything.  
After that Lucifer got hyped to catch the burglar with you. You even had to put him in a cell for disrupting police work when he took handcuffs from you and started playing with them. When you finally let Lucifer out (only after you caught the one responsible for breaking in to Lux), he demanded to take you for a dinner as a thank you. You said no. That same evening he showed up with takeout dinner at your door. You still said no but Lucifer still got inside. Through an open window you assume but it seemed like he just appeared.  
Since then your relationship was… strange. Lucifer often comes with you on patrols when your partner is not with you and if he can’t come then Lucifer always leaves warm food for you in the kitchen. It might be a coincidence but even your work got a little bit easier. Your boss is nicer to you now and fellow male officers don’t pick on you anymore. They used to call you ‘police model’ because of your appearances and sometimes it really hurt, but all these things were over now. Yet one thing became even more difficult.  
And of course it’s Lucifer. Despite being nice and keeping you company on patrols he uses every chance he gets to flirt with you or convince you to sleep with him. It wouldn’t be such a problem if you wouldn’t really want to submit to your desire and actually sleep with him, but well, you had enough one night stands in your life even if Lucifer is a fairly nice guy. For a Devil that is.  
Oh, that’s right, you know that Lucifer is a Devil. You never believed in Heaven or Hell or anything like that. Your life didn’t left much room to believe in some higher force guiding you, but first time Lucifer went on patrol with you he got shot and… nothing happened. Not even a bullet hole in him. You had to believe even if it was hard to wrap your head around it.  
Which makes it more difficult for you. A nice man, erm, scratch that, a fallen angel is nice to you, he’s taking care of you like no other man in your life did, he wants you physically too (no wonder, he’s like a demon of lust) and you want him too, but… He’s The Devil, the supernatural being. It’s just not possible for you to give in to your wishes when situation sums up to this.  
Tonight is your night off so you’re spending your evening with a book and nice cup of tea. When suddenly you hear the knock on your door you know exactly who it is.  
“Come in, I’m too lazy to get up!” You shout because even if the door is locked you know that Lucifer can get inside. And few seconds after your response Lucifer approaches you with a smile.  
“A lazy evening?” He asks as he scans you with his eyes and you look at him lowering your book.  
“Yeah, kind of. So why are you here? Don’t you have demons and sinful souls to attend to?” You ask not in the mood for his flirting and Lucifer gasps like a true actor.  
“Y/N, please, I took time from my busy schedule to visit you and you’re so rude to me.”  
“Busy schedule? What schedule? Partying and whoring?” You ask too harshly and Lucifer immediately drops his act.  
“What’s the matter?” He asks seriously and you sigh, then lower your legs from the couch sitting up. You put your book away and look at him.  
“We need to talk.” You say and Lucifer watches you for a moment, then nods, grabs a chair from a table nearby and puts it in front of you, then he sits down.  
“I’m listening.” He says after his eyes find yours.  
“You need to stop coming here.” You say seriously and Lucifer frowns.  
“Can you explain why?”   
“People will start talking. With your charisma people will talk about things we are not doing. I can’t let it ruin my reputation at work. Or anywhere actually.” You explain and Lucifer leans in the chair.  
“You think they will talk about us sleeping together?” He asks and now you frown.  
“Don’t talk like it’s actually happening.”  
“And why not?”  
“Lucifer!” You raise your voice and stand up walking from him. “I’m completely done with your…” You gesture back at him while he follows you with his eyes. “Character.” You find the right word. “I’m not going to sleep with you and you should stop trying to get me in your bed like I’m some cheap-“ You stop before you finish your sentence. “Just stop.” You add while rubbing back of your neck and Lucifer stands up.  
“Do you think I want you because you seem cheap?” He asks harshly and you look back at him.  
“No, I think you want me because it would be fun to add a police officer to your list.” You spit out angrily and you see anger in Lucifer’s eyes too.  
“For your information I could have any of your female coworkers if I wanted.”  
“Then why don’t you? Why you’re stuck on me, huh?” You rest your shaking fists on your hips. “Why I’m so special that you harass me every day?” You ask. You know perfectly well that you’re being too harsh on him but you’re angry and anger makes every logical thought hide.  
“Harass?!” Lucifer raises his voice now too. “I’m maybe a little overprotective but harassing you? Never!”  
“Overprotective? What are you talking about?” You narrow your eyes and Lucifer let’s out a short but angry laugh.  
“Why do you think your boss is nice to you?” He asks stepping one step towards you. “Why do you think your coworkers became respectful to you?” He steps another step. “Why do you think things are changing around you when you’re not changing anything?” He asks and he’s few steps away from you. You can smell his cologne and you try to ignore it. It’s not the time to get aroused by a thing like this.  
Then it finally hits you, the things Lucifer just said. You gasp from surprise and you’re completely baffled. Lucifer smirks. There’s something evil in his face.  
“Yeah, thought so. When I met you, when I heard your story I couldn’t believe that my Father would make such a good human suffer. I didn’t understand why and I still don’t, that’s why I wanted to make your life somehow better. I’m not a bad guy, Y/N. But you are ungrateful!” Lucifer shouts and you flinch. Lucifer steps to you even closer, then suddenly changes his mind, walks to the closest wall and punches it. His fist goes right through it.   
You watch Lucifer frozen as he stands still while panting from his anger. He slowly pulls out his fist out of the wall and turns to you. His anger is gone.  
“You believed that I’m a true Lucifer. You didn’t call me crazy.” He says calmly. “So why don’t you believe that I can honestly care for you?” Lucifer asks as he walks to you and you exhale slowly.  
“Because you’re the Devil, Lucifer. How can I believe in Prince of Lies?” You mutter and Lucifer gently takes your jaw into his fingers raising your face to his.  
“Did my actions prove nothing? Do you still think I just want to seduce you and ditch you?” You hear sincerity in Lucifer’s voice and you start doubting your resolution about cutting your ties to him.  
“You’re still an angel, Lucifer. And I’m just… human.” You say and Lucifer smiles to you. His smile is gentle.  
“And why is that a problem?”  
“Because you wouldn’t settle for only me. Because you can’t. Because you’re immortal.”  
Lucifer opens his mouth, inhales heavily, then smiles not looking at you.  
“About that…”  
You lean your head back making Lucifer let go of your jaw and frown.  
“Tell me.”  
Lucifer let’s out a laugh that sounds more like a forced sigh and smiles to you.  
“Funny story. Apparently I’m very much mortal around you.” He says like he’s talking about something simple like choosing wine for dinner.  
“But I saw you get shot and-“  
“That was before, Y/N. Everything changes. Even I.” Lucifer says without a smile and you look into his eyes.  
“Why me?” You ask in silence and Lucifer gives you a little smile.  
“Because you give me hope.” He whispers right before he leans and presses his lips against yours. You don’t pull back nor turn away. You stand there, not moving either of you, until Lucifer breaks the kiss. “Just give me one chance to prove myself to you.” Lucifer whispers and you give him your best ‘not impressed’ look.  
“You just want to sleep with me.”  
“Right now yes, but there’s more than that.” He admits and you are actually surprised by how painfully honest he is at the moment.  
“And if I say no?”  
“Then I’ll have to seduce you.” He grins and pulls you into his hands and against his chest so unexpectedly that it pushes air out of your lungs.  
Surprised you look at Lucifer.  
“You really are the Devil.” You mutter making Lucifer chuckle.  
“I never felt more pleased being called that.” He eyes you from waist up and then kisses you again.  
This time it’s not a simple kiss. This time his kiss is demanding, almost devouring. Lucifer got you by surprise so you take a moment or two to register what’s happening and what it will lead to. You try to push yourself away because you feel like the conversation is not over yet and Lucifer pulls back from your lips. He looks concerned.  
“Something’s wrong?” He asks you and once you shake your head he leans to your neck and starts kissing it.  
“It doesn’t mean that – oh – I don’t want to talk.” You exhale as your eyes close by themselves and you feel Lucifer grin as his scruff moves against your skin. You grab onto his shoulders and your head leans back almost on its own.   
Oh you want this so bad. Yet you still have doubts. Doubts that whisper that this might be a mistake.  
“How do you even imagine our relationship?” You ask with your voice deep from desire and Lucifer leans to your ear.  
“Amazing and sexy.” He whispers and he gently bites down on your ear and you moan. You feel how your eyes roll into back of your head. But still.  
“That’s not what I meant.” You smile and finally Lucifer leans back enough to look into your eyes when you open them.  
“We can make it work, Y/N. I’m not going to leave Earth any time soon.”  
“That’s not what I meant either.” You try to look serious but your flushed face tells Lucifer a different story. A story he likes a lot.  
“I want to be with you, police officer Y/N. I want to spend my time with you, I want to love you, I want to love your body and everything that comes with all this. Is it so hard to understand?” Lucifer looks almost sad and you bite your lip down. It suddenly changes Lucifer’s expression.  
“Oh, you shouldn’t’ve done that.” He mutters in a husky voice and attacks you with his lips.  
You yelp and that only gives Lucifer an access to your mouth that he wished for.  
As you raise your hands and put your one palm on the back of Lucifer’s neck and with other hand’s fingers slide into his hair you know that you can’t fight this anymore, can’t fight him. You want him, body and soul, for good or for bad.   
You kiss each other for a moment and Lucifer holds you against him even firmer, right before you start feeling his hard erection pressing against your belly.  
Lucifer pulls back with a smirk and lust playing in his eyes.  
“Oh forgive me, I’m just glad to see you.” He mutters making you chuckle, then his palms wander down your waist and on your hips. “I’m going to carry you now.” He announces and before you understand what that means he lifts you in air.  
You let out a laugh and wrap your legs around his waist, locking your ankles on his smaller back. You grip tightly on his shoulders as Lucifer carries you to your bedroom.  
“I have never been carried like this before.” You admit as you watch Lucifer navigate through your home without even looking where he’s going but you’re already used to his ‘superpowers’ like you call it much to Lucifer’s amusement.   
“You will experience many things for the first time with me.” He says and it sounds so ambiguous that you can’t stop yourself from smiling.  
“This is so wrong…” You chuckle and Lucifer smirks.  
“But it feels so good, doesn’t it?” He asks just before he leans and you let go of him relaxing on the bed.  
Lucifer watches you for a moment, not too long to make it strange and then he takes off his jacket, then lets it drop on the floor. You watch him as his jacket is followed by his shirt and then the belt.  
You swallow hardly and sit up. You reach out and try to grab onto his pants zipper but Lucifer catches your hands with a smile.  
“This time is all mine.” He whispers as he let’s go of your hands and helps you get rid of your blouse. Since you were spending the evening at home you wear no bra and you hear how Lucifer sharply inhales when he sees your naked breasts. “You’re so tempting, Y/N.” He mutters as he gently pushes you back in the bed and starts working on your pants. You bite your lip again so you won’t say anything stupid that could ruin this moment.  
Lucifer doesn’t mind your silence. Once he unzips your pants he pulls them from your legs, then kneels in front of the bed. You panic for a moment when you can’t see him anymore and you’re about to sit up when you feel Lucifer’s lips on your left knee. You gasp from surprise at how pleasant it feels as his lips start kissing their way up. When he reaches the hem of your panties he falls back to your other knee and repeats what he just done. You grab onto sheets and close your eyes preparing yourself for whatever is coming.  
You slightly jump when you feel Lucifer’s teeth graze against your lower belly right before he bites the hem of the panties and starts pulling it down. You raise your hips to help him but Lucifer makes you lower them once your panties reach your knees. When your panties finally leave your body Lucifer gently pushes your legs apart and incredible urge to feel embarrassed and shy hits you, but you push it away. If there’s one man who saw many women in different shapes and sizes it’s Lucifer. You have nothing to be shy about.  
“I feel like the happiest man alive.” Suddenly Lucifer whispers against your inner thigh and you feel shiver run through your body.  
“But you’re not a man.” You exhale swallowing hardly and you hear Lucifer chuckle.  
“That’s why I have to try a little bit harder.” He says and it makes you smile. A charmer till the end.  
Lucifer’s palms land on your outer tights and they slide up right to your ribs. It would tickle if it wouldn’t be so damn hot. Everything with Lucifer is hot, damn him. Suddenly you yelp loudly as you feel his lips around your sex. You grab the sheets even tighter and arch your back as his tongue starts flicking around the most sensitive part of you. He drags the tip of his tongue against your slit so slowly that you almost start seeing stars.  
When Lucifer starts drawing circles around your clit you start panting heavily, but still try not to be loud. Somehow you don’t want to give him this satisfaction just yet. Lucifer’s hands move from your ribs to your breasts and start massaging them. This way he makes you lift your legs and put them on his shoulders. After he’s given the better access Lucifer starts sucking on your clit as his fingers play with your nipples teasing them. He twists and pulls on them like he knows the right thing that makes you shiver from pleasure.  
It doesn’t take long before you start feeling your edge. Lucifer obviously knows what he’s doing and when you start shivering harder and faster he pulls back. You exhale with relief and annoyance at the same time. You wanted to get your satisfaction but at the same time the perspective of getting more is motivating you to hold back for now.  
You raise your head to look at Lucifer as he crawls on top of you.  
“If you’re… not going to let me… rest… I won’t… last long.” You explain while panting heavily but Lucifer just smirks.  
“It’s all about you this time, Y/N.” He whispers as he kisses you and you throw your hands around his neck. It’s like what, ten minutes without him kissing you and you already missed it terribly.  
Lucifer’s tongue touches your lips and he pulls back. As he looks into your eyes he makes you put your one leg on his hip while with other he’s keeping himself above you. You feel so driven that you dig your nails into Lucifer’s shoulder to hurry him. It makes Lucifer smirk. A smirk that makes you feel dizzy from lust. While he looks you in the eyes he enters you. Carefully, slowly, letting you to accept him and get used to him. But you want him more than you want anything right now, so you pull him back into the kiss and with another scratch across his back you make sure that Lucifer knows that you need right now.  
It seems that Lucifer understands you perfectly, because he starts thrusting hard and fast, just the way you like it. He catches your lower lip with his tongue and releases it repeating it several times before you can’t take it anymore and break the kiss to breathe.  
Suddenly Lucifer changes his angle ever so slightly but it makes you cry out and arch your body under him. You throw your hands over your head and grab onto the bed frame. You can’t stop yourself from moaning with every Lucifer’s pump and Lucifer leans to your neck, giving you small bites across it right to your jawline.  
And like you told him you feel your end approaching. It starts as an electrified ball in your lower belly and soon it begins to spread so quickly that you don’t even hear yourself shout as you come so strongly like you never did before.  
Lucifer moves just for a few more thrusts before he stops with a smirk. He doesn’t move until you open your eyes to look at him.  
“How about pizza?” He asks and your eyes go wide.  
“Are you not at least a little bit tired?” You ask and Lucifer laughs, then gently gets off of you and lies on his side. He bends his elbow and leans his head against his palm while Lucifer watches you.  
“I have a tremendous stamina I think I told you once or twice.” He looks so damn proud that you can’t do anything but laugh while you try to somehow recover. When you finally catch your breath you look at Lucifer again.  
“Pizza sounds nice.” You admit and Lucifer leans in pressing his lips against yours in a gentle kiss.  
“I’ll order it.” He whispers and then he gets out of bed. Still naked he walks to the living room to find your phone. Of course he doesn’t have his with him.  
You watch his nude ass walk from the room as you sit up and smile.  
Maybe this will be a short ride, but you’re ready to take your chances.


End file.
